


Triwizards

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Fusion, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rekindling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles could admit to himself, if no one else, that he’d had ulterior motives when he’d voted in support of resurrecting the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triwizards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=146191#cmt146191) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.
> 
> I'm sorry for the title but it made me giggle...

Charles could admit to himself, if no one else, that he’d had ulterior motives when he’d voted in support of resurrecting the Triwizard Tournament.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think they would be a good chance to form inter-school relationships and strengthen international ties or that the competition would be a good chance for students to challenge themselves and improve their skills. He thought the Tournament would do all of that and more. Such reasons just weren’t exactly foremost in his mind, much to his chagrin.

The truth was, as headmaster of Hogwarts for the past ten years, he’d had too many responsibilities to the school, the students, the other professors, and even the Ministry to have much time to himself or for romance. Relationships were hard to maintain when you spent the majority of your time in a castle with children.

But now, after quite a bit of work on his part, the two other major European wizarding schools were coming to _him_. That meant their headmasters would be there as well, of course. And if Charles had his way, the three of them would be able to repair the damage that differing ideals and years teaching at different schools across the world had done.

Both Erik and Raven were standoffish when they arrived, but Charles had really expected nothing different. It would take awhile to get them to soften up, to get them to admit they’d missed being together, the three of them.

For the first few days, they avoided each other and him as much as possible. They saw each other, of course, especially for Tournament planning, but it wasn’t intimate or even personal. It was wholly professional and more than a little standoffish. Charles didn’t like it one bit.

“My friends, thank you for coming to this dinner,” Charles said, smiling widely as Erik and Raven entered the private dining room he’d had prepared for them.

“Really, Charles, a private dinner for the three of us?” Erik asked, eyebrow raised.

Raven snorted even as she took her place at the table. “To be honest, I’m surprised it took him this long. He seems quite desperate to get us back together.”

“I am.”

His response surprised them, both turning to look sharply at him instead of looking vaguely around the room as they had been. They clearly hadn’t been expecting him to be so forthcoming with his motives.

“I know things can’t be exactly like they used to be,” he said, reaching deep for the confidence and bravery he’d been preparing since he came up with the Tournament scheme, “but that’s alright. I believe we can build something else, something just as good as we once had.”

Erik shook his head while Raven stared down at the table, eyes troubled. “That’s ridiculous,” Erik said. “It’s been too long. We’ve changed too much.”

“I want to try,” Raven said softly. She cleared her throat as the two men turned their attention to her, then gave a small, crooked smile. Erik was frowning at her, but Charles appeared to be at a loss for words. “He went to all this trouble, it seems a shame to waste it without at least _trying_.”

“It will never work, it’s been too long,” Erik insisted.

Raven gave him a withering look. “And whose fault is that?”

Erik rolled his eyes but didn’t outright deny it. “I did what I thought was best and you know it,” he said. He looked between the two of them and sighed, knowing them well enough to see that they would stay firm in their decision. “Do you think things will be better this time around?”

“It’s worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
